


Bulge

by markipwiwer



Series: Fuck-iplier Requests [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Bloating, Cum filled, M/M, Stuffing, twinkie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 21:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: Dark fills Wilford up as much as he can.





	Bulge

Wilford clenched down around Darks cock as he was filled up at the most luxurious pace. It was the third time in that session that he’d been pumped full of another load of Darks cum.

The nice thing about Dark was that because he was, in many ways, dead, his stamina worked very differently from most. He didn’t get tired, more his bones just started aching. But his dick could go forever, theoretically speaking.

Wilford found this out the hard way, by asking Dark to fill him up as much as he possibly could, till he was bulging and sloshing and spilling out, making a proper mess. And, okay, so maybe Wilfords aura was assisting with creating a little extra fluid so Dark wasn’t cumming dry, but it wasn’t really a conscious decision.

Dark looked down, stilling as his cock stayed inside Wilford to plug his latest load, as he admires his handiwork. With a low groan, he realised that Wilford was sporting just the slightest extra chub from bloating - his body struggling to contain so much seed.

He brought his hand down to rub and press at the bulging spot, just above Wilfords pelvis, and Wilford blushed deep, trying to bury his face in the pillows.

Dark tutted.

“Now, now. Don’t you hide from me. It seems like you’re struggling to keep from making a mess from this end. Perhaps I’ll have to plug you up and start cumming down your throat instead. How does that sound?”

Dark got his answer as Wilford twitched around him, his own cock attempting to twitch awake after its mortal work out.


End file.
